Zangya: The Mysterious Girl
by godzillafreak8
Summary: This story takes place when Bluma and Goku went on their adventure to find the dragonballs. They encounter a little girl, but she isn't from Earth. who is this girl?
1. Chapter 1

In the forest, there was a girl with teal skin, short, orange, curly hair, and blue eyes. She wore a white jacket and skirt, a gold, pointy necklace and earrings, a blue undershirt, and black boots. She was sitting underneath a tree looking so peaceful.

"It's true what the others say. . ." said the girl

"It's true that Earth is the most beautiful planet in the north galaxy."

At the same time, a boy with spiky, messy-like hair with a monkey tail and a teenage girl with blue hair. Were on an adventure to find the seven magic dragonballs.

While on the adventure, they were helping out a turtle find its way to the ocean. But then, a bear thief came out of hiding and he was hungry.

"Hey kid. . . hand me that turtle you got there." demanded the bear thief

"No." said the boy

the bear pulled a giant Chinese sword.

"Since I'm in a good mood, I will ask you again."Can I have that DAMN TURTLE?!"

"Maybe we should give him the turtle Goku."He is only wasting our time to get the dragonballs." said the teenage girl

"HAY!" said the turtle

"No Bulma." said Goku

"Why not?!" said Bulma

"Because, even though its an animal, it sill has a life like us." Explained Goku

"(Great now were dead)" said Bulma in her mind

"Well since you won't give me the turtle, I guess I have to take him by force." said the bear

He raised his sword and was ready to kill Goku and Bulma.

Goku got in a fighting position.

Bulma and the turtle were nervous.

"EAT THIS SQUIRT!" yelled the bear

He lowered his sword at Goku.

"SOMEONE HELP US!" screamed Bulma

The girl heard Bulma scream and flouted up in the air.

She closed her eyes and focused.

"There." she said And hurried to where Goku and Bulma were at.

A small patch of dust cleared off and Goku was no where to be found.

"OOPS, looks like I over did it a little."Heh heh. . ." laughed the bear

"Oh no Goku. . ." said Bulma

"Now it's your turn." said the bear

"You leave Bulma alone!" said a familiar voice.

"Who said that?" asked the confused bear

Then, the bear felt something on his shoulders.

It was Goku!

"You!" said the bear

"Hi." said Goku

Goku then hit both of the bear's eyes and jumped of his shoulders.

"OWW!" yelled the bear

"You little BART!"

"WHEN I'M ABLE TO SEE, YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU DID!"

Goku was about end this match.

But something got Goku, Bulma, and the turtle's eyes

The alien girl arrived and was above Goku.

"How is that girl?" Wonder Bulma

Goku looked puzzled.

the bear finally was able to see and saw the girl.

"And who are you?" asked the bear

"How can you be so mean to these innocent kids?" questioned the girl

"I just wanted the turtle." said the bear

"That's it?!"

"You wanted the turtle?!" said the girl

"Pretty much." said the bear

"You people make me sick!"

"All you want to do his kill people and take their stuff!" said the angry girl

"So, what are you going to do about it little girl?" said the bear

"This!" said the girl

She hit the bear in the forehead and he fell unconscious

"Wow. . !" said Goku and Bulma

She landed in front of them.

"Are you guys OK?" asked the girl

"Yeah, were fine thanks to you." said Bulma

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Bulma

"My name is Zangya."

"And your names?" asked Zangya

"My name is Bulma." "And this is Goku."

"Hi." said Goku

"Oh. . . H-Hello. . ."

"(Wow, he is cute)" said Zangya

She was blushing.

"You were so COOL when hit the bear on the forehead!" said Goku

"T-Thanks" said Zangya

She was blushing even more that bulma noticed.

"(Aww, how cute.)" said Bulma in her mind

"So, what brings you here?" asked Bulma

"Well I heard one of you scream and sensed Goku's ki." explained Zangya

"Wow, you can sense ki!?" asked Goku

"Yeah, everyone in my planet can sense ki." explained Zangya

"Can you teach me to sense ki." asked Goku

"Maybe, I never seen a human sense ki." said Zangya

"Say, where are you guys going?" asked Zangya

"Oh we are trying to get this turtle back to it's home in the ocean." explained Bulma

"Do you happen to know where the ocean is?" asked Bulma

"Let me see. . ." "I think I know where it is at."

"Do you want me to take you over there?" asked Zangya

"If you could?" asked Bulma

"Okay then, follow ME!" said Zangya


	2. Chapter 2

Goku, Bulma, and their new friend, Zangya, were still trying to find the ocean. While they were searching, Goku and Bulma was getting to know Zangya.

Bulma: "So Zangya, how old are you?"

Zangya: "I'm twelve years old."

Goku: "Really, me too!"

Bulma: "What was your planet called?"

Zangya: "My planet was called Hera and my race was named after it."

Bulma: "What did your parents look like?"

Zangya: "Both of my parents have teal skin, orange hair, and pointy ears."

Bulma: "So all of you have same skin, same hair color, and same pointy ears?"

Zangya: "Yes."

Bulma: "It must have been hard for you to remember to figure out who was who?"

Zangya: "To be honest, no it wasn't hard."

Zangya: "Anyway, my mom had a short version of my hair and purple eyes."

Zangya: "My dad had long hair and blue eyes like mine."

Goku: "Well they sound like nice people."

Zangya: "They were."

Bulma: "Where are they now?"

Just then, they saw something big, blue, and shiny.

It was the ocean.

Goku and Zangya: "Wooow."

Bulma: "This must be your first time seeing the ocean?"

Goku: "Yeah."

Zangya: "Its so beautiful."

Goku put the turtle down.

Goku: "Here you go , your home."

Turtle: "Thank you for all your kindness."

Turtle: "And for that I have a gift for you guys."

Turtle: "Wait right here, I'll be back."

Bulma: "Oh you don't have to. . ."

Turtle was already underwater

while waiting for the turtle's return, Goku and Zangya were splashing water at each other and Bulma was kicking back

Bulma then saw a figure of something.

It was the turtle but there was a old man with sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt, and turtle shell on his back,

When they arrived to shore, the old man got off the turtle's back.

The old man: "Hello youngsters."

Goku, Bulma, and Zangya: "Hello."

Turtle: "Everyone, I would like you to meet My master, Roshi."

Master Roshi: "Young man!"

Goku: "Yes sir?"

Master Roshi: "What's your name?"

Goku: "It's Goku sir."

Master Roshi: "Did Goku help you?"

Turtle: "Yes, he was the one who carried me all this way to the beach and almost defeat that bear."

Roshi: "Goku, I would like you to have my Flying Nimbus."

Goku: "What's a Flying Nimbus?"

Roshi: "Its a cloud that could take you anywhere, but only if you have a pure heart."

Roshi: "FLYING NIMBUS!"

In the sky, their was something yellow flying and came down to where everyone was at.

Goku: "Whoa, may I?"

Roshi: "Go a head it's your, but like I said you have to be pure. . ."

Goku got on the nimbus cloud and was able to sit on it.

Goku: "This is AWESOME!"

Roshi: "Girl with the orange hair!"

Zangya: "Yes."

Roshi: "What's your name?"

Zangya: "Its Zangya, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Roshi: "Did Zangya help you too?"

Turtle: "Yes, she is the who knock the bear out."

Roshi: "I see. . ."

Roshi: "Would you like a gift Zangya?"

Zangya: "No thank you sir, I'm just happy that the turtle made it safe and sound."

Roshi: "And you."

Bulma: "Who me?"

"My name is Bulma"

Roshi: "Did Bulma help you?"

Turtle: "No, she is the one who suggested to give me to the bear."

Bulma: "What a minute, I was the one who gave you water!"

Roshi: "I'm sorry but my turtle doesn't lie."

Roshi: "But I could change my mind if y-you could. . ."

Bulma: "I could what?"

Roshi: "Show me your panties."

Bulma: "Are you SERIOUS!"

Roshi: He he he. . .

Turtle: "MASTER!"

Roshi: "Can't you be quiet for once in your life!"

Roshi: "I mean I have been stuck with your ass not getting some action!"

Turtle: "No wonder you weren't able to ride on the nimbus."

Roshi: "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Bulma: ("Well. . . I guess I don't have another choice. . .")

She lifted up her dress.

Master Roshi was shocked what he saw.

Zangya covered her eyes

Roshi: "I think I've goon blind."

Turtle: "Server you right."

Bulma: "There, your happy now?"

Bulma was blushing

Roshi: "Now, what would you like?"

Roshi was putting paper up his nose so he could stop the bleeding.

Bulma noticed the dragonball on his neck

Bulma: "Yes, I would like to have that Ball!"

Roshi: "You mean this old thing?"

Bulma: "YES!"

Roshi: "No, I was going to sell it."

Bulma: "PLEASE!"

She lifted up her dress numerous times.

Roshi got another nose bleed

Roshi: "Here, Here, you can have it!"

Bulma: "YEAH!"

Bulma: "Goku, come here!"

Goku: "What is it Bulma?"

Bulma: "Check it out, the third star ball."

Goku: "Cool!"

Bulma: "Well sir this is goodbye."

Goku and Bulma: "Bye!"

Zangya had a sad face and follow them by flying quietly.

Bulma: "Wait outside Goku, I'm going to take a shower."

Goku: "Okay Bulma."

Zangya was hiding in back of a tree.

Bulma: "AHHHHH"

Goku: "Hold on Bulma, I'm coming!"

Zangya ran from the tree but stop when she got close to the door.

Goku: "What happened?"

Bulma had a pair of panties on her hands with a terrified look on her face.

She check if she had them on and noticed they were off.

Bulma was shocked and embarrassed cause she showed the old man.

Bulma: "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"

Goku: "Oh those, I took them off while you were asleep."

Bulma: "You did what NOW!"

Goku: "Yeah sorry I forgot to tell you."

Bulma was furious at Goku, that she grabbed a MAC-11 and shoots him.

After that, Bulma and Goku were getting ready to leave.

Until they were interrupted by a familiar face.

Goku: "Hay Zangya!"

Goku: "What brings you here."

Zangya: "Just curious where you were."

Bulma: "Where about to leave to continuing our journey for the dragon. . ."

Zangya: "Can I come with you guys!"

Zangya: "I don't want to be alone any more."

Zangya: "I want to be with you guys."

Goku: "C'mon Bulma PLEASE."

Bulma: "Okay, you can come with us."

Zangya: "YES, thank you!"

she hugged both Bulma and Goku

Zangya: "Wait right here, I need to get something."

Bulma: "Okay."

She flew to were she camped at.

And quickly came back.

Goku: "Well that was quick!"

Bulma: "You can say that again!"

Bulma: "What did you get?"

Zangya: A painting of me and my parents.

Bulma: Aww.

Zangya: "Yeah, its the only thing that I have to remind me of my parents and planet. . ."

Bulma: "What happened Zangya?"

Zangya: "My planet was destroyed."

Zangya had a little tear coming down her face.

Goku grabbed Zangya and hugged her.

Zangya blushed and cried even more.

And then the three took off onto their adventure.

And there you have it, that is how Zangya got to met Goku and Bulma and then later on the whole gang in the future. I'll be still making fanfiction but in the dragon ball z era. See you later!


End file.
